


Hands Off

by AllieBC



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieBC/pseuds/AllieBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve poses a challenge to Tony: could he wring an orgasm from his partner without the use of his hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off

Steve Rogers adored the assumptions people invented about him. The idea that he was still a virgin was amusing, the belief that he was some innocent angel never failed to make him laugh. It was as if the whole world looked at his neatly parted blond hair and pretty blue eyes and forgot that he spent a significant amount of time serving in the army way back when. No one stayed naive in the military, not for long, not when part of a company of foul mouthed, dirty minded soldiers.

One of the bigger surprises was when he found out that even Tony Stark assumed he was some baby faced cherub who’d misplaced his wings. Steve had fun playing that up for a while, pretending to not understand the engineer’s innuendo or blushing furiously when he’d hear the other man swear, but he dropped all pretense of innocence after the two started dating. The act was fun in public but he enjoyed letting loose with his lover.

Though Tony was stunned by his boyfriend’s kinkier tastes, he was not turned off by them. On the contrary, the brunet appreciated Steve’s willingness to experiment in the bedroom. Soon they had a drawer or two full of various dildos and vibrators as well as different lubes, handcuffs, and condoms. After Tony learned of Steve’s penchant for texture, he made it a point to acquire various outfits made of satin, lace, velvet and even terrycloth. A section of his closet became devoted to lingerie and short skirted ensembles once it was clear that Steve had a fondness for Tony cross dressing.

Steve knew his own limitations, of which there were few, so it was Tony who decided what was acceptable and what wasn’t. Light bondage was okay, Tony could handle being cuffed, but blindfolds and gags were out of the question. Spanking was fine, paddling wasn’t. It was important to Steve that Tony not only felt good but also secure during their more adventurous escapades. Often they would indulge in an opening round of rough sex to be followed by softer love making, satisfying both their physical and emotional needs.

Keeping the rules in mind, Steve opted to start this evening’s bout with something old and something new. He’d stripped to his boxers and sat back on the plush couch in their living room. Tony straddled his thighs, still half dressed in his business slacks and button up. The red silk tie he’d worn to work was now tied tightly around his wrists behind him.

“Honey, I think we missed a step,” Tony huffed a laugh. “We’re both still relatively clothed.” His eyes flicked down to his lover’s bare chest. Steve smiled sweetly and nodded.

“I’m in the mood to try something different,” The blond explained. He placed his hands on either side of Tony’s hips and guided the other man to gyrate in one slow circle. “I want to see if you can get me to come without using your hands. Think you can do that for me?”

Tony sat still a moment, a pout plumped his lips as he thought. He wasn’t one to back down from a challenge but he wasn’t being given much to work with. No hands virtually meant no touching Steve. That made the task seem far more daunting. Lap dances usually involved using his hands in some fashion, even if all he did was touch himself.

“Hope you don’t mind getting those boxers filthy,” Tony smirked. A sense of uncertainty spurred his mind and heart to race neck in neck but he’d be damned if he didn’t give this all he had.

At least Steve didn’t leave Tony completely unequipped. The lights dimmed to a soft, warm glow and music piped in to aid Tony’s attempt. He waited a few beats before he got the rhythm in his head and let it take over.

Keeping his ass firmly planted for the time being, Tony began to slither his spine in long sweeps. In a seamless transition, he added twists to each sway, bending forward a little each time to roll his shoulders up and nearly touch Steve’s. He squeezed his lover’s thighs between his own and bent himself backwards, clasping his hands tightly to help tense his body and avoid falling.

The pink tip of Tony’s tongue peeked out between his teeth and his lip as he slowly lifted himself back upright. Carefully, he bent back again but only so far to keep his body at an acute angle. He smoothly bucked his hips like gentle waves on Steve’s lap. The friction felt amazing, even with his slacks still on, and he could feel Steve’s evident enjoyment.

The blond’s fingers dug into Tony’s hips, his thumbs pressed into the groove between hipbone and groin. Tony wasn’t sure if Steve was trying to help stabilize him or if he simply couldn’t keep his own hands to himself. Either way, he felt far more confident in his abilities to push his lover to the edge without using his hands. All he needed to know now was whether or not he could topple him over it.

“Do I have to keep quiet?” Tony asked as he added a little bounce to every circle of his hips. Steve considered the question before he shook his head.

“You can talk,” He replied. Tony grinned. Later on he might concede that this was a cheat but for now he knew how to make this challenge a little bit easier on himself.

“I wish these clothes weren’t in the way,” He whimpered and tilted his head back. “I need to feel your skin, baby. I can feel your heat but not you and that’s driving me crazy!”

Pushing himself up to sit up straight, Tony bit his lips and locked eyes with his lover. Rosy hues kissed up Steve’s throat and stretched across his nose. His eyes were bright and searching, eager to soak in the image of his paramour debauched.

“You’re such a tease, you know that? Having me ride your lap but not your cock, so not fair,” Tony mewled and leaned in close enough to hover his lips over Steve’s. “I need to feel you in me. What do I have to do to get that? I’ll do anything you want.”

Each snap of Tony’s hips became consecutively quicker, each rub of his covered cock against Steve’s own restrained arousal inflamed them both. The whimpers, the begging, it was all pushing Steve closer to frustrated desperation. This had meant to be a test of Tony’s willpower but now Steve felt he, too, suffered from the limits he’d placed on his lover.

To hell with the challenge, Steve had had enough. Wrapping one arm around Tony in order to hold onto the tie binding his wrists, he pulled the brunet into a bruising kiss. His other hand went to Tony’s shoulder to push the genius down so Steve could grind up against Tony’s clothed ass. A rumble of satisfaction slipped from between his lips into his partner’s mouth.

“Not enough,” Tony groaned when they’d parted for air. Steve heartily agreed.

Without warning, he lifted Tony up over his shoulder as he stood from the couch. He pushed the bedroom door open and gently tossed Tony onto the bed and made quick work of shedding the brunet’s slacks and briefs. Instead of loosing his lover’s bound wrists, he replaced the red silk with padded cuffs. Tony’s arms were lifted above his head and shackled to the headboard, his button down shirt left on.

Plucking a small bottle of lube from his bedside nightstand, Steve wasted no time in coating two fingers to prod between Tony’s ass. Tony inhaled deep and clenched his teeth, willing himself to acclimate to the gentle penetration. While Steve continued to carefully scissor his partner, he used his other hand to squirt more lube onto his cock.

“C'mon,” Tony breathed. He wiggled his hips, easily accepting Steve’s two digits inside of him. Steve’s cock was larger than the two but he’d rather deal with the burn of taking something he wasn’t quite prepared for than wait too much longer. Despite his own obvious need, Steve chuckled at Tony’s eagerness.

Slower than he needed to, he withdrew his fingers and scooted up the bed to wrap Tony’s thighs around his waist. In the span of one breath he pushed into his lover, seating himself fully for one short beat before he began the push and pull of their impassioned dance. Tony clenched his fingers into fists and held on as gasps and groans escaped him.

Steve’s orgasm built quickly, Tony’s wasn’t too far behind. The blond leaned forward over his boyfriend to press hot, open mouthed kisses to dried out lips. He could feel Tony’s stomach muscles tensing, he knew he was just this shy of done. Wrapping one lube slick hand around Tony’s reddened erection, he jerked the slippery shaft in time with his thrusts.

The two came within seconds of each other, breathing out the other’s name as they wound down. Tony blinked warm, satisfied eyes up to Steve and smiled.

“I don’t know if that worked out the way you wanted,” He smirked. Steve blinked innocently.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I got exactly what I wanted.”


End file.
